


Extra

by ImmortalAcorn



Series: Life of Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAcorn/pseuds/ImmortalAcorn
Summary: I kiss his temple, his cheek and jaw.His lips.My head is spinning.I want to keep kissing him because I missed him.I miss him all the damn time nowadays.





	Extra

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extra chapter that I didn't add to the story, because it just didn't fit. But I still like it so I decided to post it anyway. Editing - minimal.  
> Hppening right after ch. 23:Marred.  
> Can be read as a one shot.

I wake up and he’s still here.

Sitting on the bed, looking down at me.

I turn on my back and rub my eyes.

‘What time is it?’ I ask.

‘Just after eight.’

I groan.

It’s way too early.

‘Here,’ he levitates a tray into my lap.

A tray with food.

I look at it, puzzled. ‘What is it?’

‘Wow,’ he deadpans. When I don’t eat, he says: ‘It is _not_ poisoned.’

‘I didn’t think it was.’

I drink the coffee.

I eat, way too quickly.

My stomach not rumbling anymore.

We don’t speak, he watches me and it’s a bit weird.

‘Thanks. It was good,’ I speak when I’m finished. ‘Did you eat? Should I’ve left you some?’

‘Yes, I ate,’ he turns his head away, looking through the window.

I don’t know what else to say so I stand up.

And _oh my god_ , my whole body hurts. The ache is deep and dull.

‘Are you all right?’ he frowns at me, standing up.

‘Yeah, it just still aches a bit.’

I stretch some more. I want to lie in bed and sleep. _Again_.

All these potions make me feel off.

‘Rest then. I’ll go,’ he says and vanishes the tray.

He only takes two steps when I blurt out: ‘Don’t. Stay.’

Because… whatever.

There’s no hesitation in his movements.

He walks towards me until he’s right in front of me.

He raises his hand to my shoulder.

He kisses the skin where the scars slash my neck, cheeks, head.

His breath is hot in my ear as he speaks.

‘You almost died.’

I shiver. ‘But I didn’t.’

‘No,’ he inhales.

I lean into him and bury my fingers in his hair.

I breathe in his scent.

I kiss there and then I kiss his temple and cheek and jaw.

His lips.

My head is spinning.

I want to keep kissing him because I missed him.

I miss him all the damn time nowadays.

But he stops and pulls away.

His eyes flit about my face.

I don’t even try to hide anything anymore.

I don’t care he didn’t visit.

I don’t care he infuriates me.

I don’t care.

And in that wild moment, when I look into his darting eyes, I think it’s more for him.

More than desire.

More than hatred.

In that moment, I let myself think he loves me too.

I grip at his shoulders and I almost say it.

But he surges forward and kisses me again.

I pull him on the bed, on top of me.

And I yawn in the middle of the kiss. Right into his mouth.

He is startled for a moment, eyes wide but then laughs and rolls us over.

‘I’m sorry, I don’t even know why I’m still so tired,’ I yawn again.

I rest my head under his chin.

‘It’s fine,’ he murmurs and pulls me closer.

He breathes in and then out.

In and out.

In...

 

 

  



End file.
